Search engines and other very large databases can store trillion bytes of data. The same document may be stored within the database in several different languages. Often, a user may want to obtain the original (i.e., un-translated) version of the document. A translated version may contain errors or mis-translations. An original version may be necessary for various legal reasons, or a user may want to translate an original version of the document using a trusted translating method. Therefore, it would be useful to detect when a document has been translated, and to determine the original language of the translated document.